


We Beat the Stars

by The Lone Wolf (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/The%20Lone%20Wolf
Summary: Summer nights side by side; oh I know you remember how we laughed...
Inspiration from: Dying For You by Otto Knows





	

The night was warm, crisp air wrapping around them, giving any fraction of uncovered skin the feeling of warm arms, enveloping them. The smoke from their shared cigarette curled upwards into the black sky, moving and twisting as though invisible hands were dragging it around. Somewhere, a police siren screamed through the night. Other than that, the air was silent.  
  
Their hands brushed gently as Dean took the cigarette from Baron’s hand when offered, a gentle spark sliding through them both. Neither of them moved, other than for Dean to lift the cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag. He exhaled almost silently out of his nose, the smoke curling around his face before it was ripped away by the breeze.  
  
Baron waved his hand, letting Dean finish the last drag of the cigarette. He stubbed it out on the floor of their hotel balcony, but made no move to head inside. The man next to him also remained seated, and their gazes turned to the skies above. The stars shone brightly, even with so much light pollution from the city below.  
  
“What horoscope are you?”  
  
Baron’s voice, coarse from the irritation of cigarette smoke, cut through the silence, and Dean glanced across at the man. He raised an eyebrow, never pegging Baron as someone who believed in horoscopes, but decided to indulge him, turning to face the man properly.  
  
“Sagittarius.”  
  
Baron nodded a little, watching the stars. Dean could have sworn he saw them reflecting in Baron’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
Baron chuckled softly. “I’m a Virgo.”  
  
The sound of the man’s gentle laugh filled Dean with happiness and he stretched his legs out, choosing to move from the same position he’d been in for an hour. “What’s so funny about that?”  
  
Baron finally moved, grinning at Dean. “Sagittarius is considered to be least compatible with Pisces and Virgo.”  
  
“Well… what is it for Virgo?  
  
“Gemini and Sagittarius.” Baron’s grin got even wider and Dean chuckled, a little confused.  
  
“So, what? We went AWOL from the weird horoscope thing that supposedly rules everyone?”  
  
Baron fell into a full laugh, his hair swaying as he laughed. Dean smiled softly and reached over to take a lock, wrapping it gently around his finger.  
  
“I guess you could say that, Ambrose.”  
  
“Oh, come on, we’re not in the ring. Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Would you prefer Dean or Jonathan?”  
  
Dean hesitated. No one called him Jonathan outside the ring; Roman and Seth hadn’t even called him that, even when he asked them to. Coming from Baron, his voice floating over on the wind, it sounded heavenly.  
  
“I like Jonathan.”  
  
Baron smiled softly, watching him with a slightly tilted head. “Jonathan it is then.”  
  
Silence surrounded them again, and the returned to watching the stars together. Moments passed, and then Dean was aware of Baron moving closer, placing his head on the other man’s shoulder. Dean’s arm moved, wrapping around his shoulder and holding him tightly to his side.  
  
They stayed that way for close to an hour before Baron yawned softly. “We beat the stars, Jonathan. We took their horoscopes and beat them.”  
  
Dean smiled softly and looked to his side, smiling even more when he saw that Baron had fallen asleep where they were sat.  
  
Carefully, Dean jogged him back awake, getting up and helping Baron to his feet. When he stumbled, Dean picked him up, struggling with the extra 23 kilograms Baron had on him, but he managed to half run them to the bed.  
  
Setting Baron down on the covers, he returned to the balcony to collect their things and shut the door, locking it before stripping down to his boxers and sliding onto the bed.  
  
Baron was struggling to get his belt undone, and Dean reached over to help him, before they curled up together, Baron’s face pressed into Dean’s neck.  
  
“We beat the stars, Thomas.”  
  
He felt Baron’s lips pull up into a smile, and then he was gone from the world, breathing shallow as he drifted back into sleep. Smiling, Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Baron’s forehead, letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys; I'm brand new to the WWE fandom as a whole, I've only been here for less than a week - my first ever viewing was No Mercy, actually. If you want, you can come follow me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/theionerwolf). I'm always open to making new friends, discussing ships and matches, and being caught up on what's been happening recently. 
> 
> Hope to see you guys more on here, and hopefully get to talk to some of you guys over on there.


End file.
